Basic
Basic Controls Use RBOConfig to change Button into a specific key in the keyboard or button in GamePad Quick Pause = RBO will only pause as long as RBO window activate in Window Mode Main Interface After a movie intro at the beginning, there are several Menus * Normal Mode * Arena Mode * Utility * View Ranking * Exit Menu Arena Mode exist start from Expansion Vol 2 Normal Mode Multiplayer * Each player (using keyboard or gamepad) press Weak Attack button. At least one player must hold the button until all players have been registered. * You can Load Game a slot character or New Game (Delete the slot) slot character. * While in the process of Delete , you can cancel the deletion process by pressing Weak Attack. * After confirmation, each player is able to distribute Status Points and Skill Points '''in the Inn scene. A Menu will appear after each player finishes editing Status and Skill Points. The first player to finish selecting/creating their character is the one controlling the menu. * '''Deploy: Select a stage from the Map * Stat Distribution: go back to Player Editing Status and Skill Points * End Game: go back to Title Screen After Deploy, a Map shows and the controlling player can choose a stage. In RBO standard installation you can play the Stage 1 to 8. You have to unlock each stage to gain access the higher stage. Stage 9 needs some requirement to be open. See Unlockables. If you install RBO Expansion Vol 1, you will automatically gain access to Ex Stage 1. As usual finished each Ex Stage to open Ex Stage 2 and Ex Stage 3 If you install RBO Expansion Vol 2, you will automatically gain access to Ex Stage 4. As usual finished Ex Stage 4 to open Ex Stage 5. If you install RBO Expansion Vol 3, you will automatically gain access to Ex Stage 6. No more stage after finished it. Arena Mode Multiplayer is the same process as the Normal Mode After selecting Deploy, the controlling player can choose Arena 1 up to 5. To unlock next 5 Arena, you have to finished all the remaining 5 first. To Unlock Arena 41-50, you need some requirement. See Unlockables. Utility View email letter of fans to the creator of Ragnarok Battle Offline. Translator needed View Ranking Various information. *Character Stats :You can view each character slots information such as: *Name *Level *Job *Experience amount total *Status *Play Count, Play Time, Enemies Kills, Bosses Killed :Read Level to calculate the experience needed to next level *Point Ranking View all character points based on: * Experience * Play Count * Play Time * Enemies Kills * Bosses Killed *Time Ranking :View the stage recording info on each stage such as Best Record, Players, Top Level, Give Damage, Take Damage, :You can also view the replay in that stage :Change the mode into Party Mode to view coop recording info and Solo Mode to view single player record info. :The replay saves are saved by RBO automatically every time a solo or a party finished a stage and the best time will be calculated. *Replay Viewer :View all replay that you saved after finishing a stage. There are 5 Pages with each pages there are 7 Replay Slots (35 Replay Slots). :You can save a replay of the game every time the party finished a stage. *Title Screen :Go Back to the main menu Title Exit Exit to windows Category:Gameplay